Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags may be attached to items or otherwise associated with items in order to identify the items and/or to track movements of the items. Information stored in the tags may be read in a wireless manner by using a portable or stationary reader.
A radio frequency identification tag comprises a transponder, which responds to an interrogation signal by transmitting a response. The response transmitted from the tag to a reader may contain information, which specifies e.g. an identification number of the item associated with the tag. The tag may be attached to an item by optional attachment means.
RFID tags may be attached to an item in order to provide wireless identification of the item. An RFID tag may specify e.g. a serial number of the item, manufacturing batch of the item and/or a price of the item. An RFID tag may comprise a transponder, which in turn may comprise one or more antenna elements 10a, 10b and an RFID chip.
Referring to FIG. 1, the antenna elements 10a, 10b may be produced on a substrate 90 by chemical etching. The substrate 90 may be e.g. PET (Polyethylene terephthalate). After the final shape of the antenna elements 10a, 10b has been etched, an RFID chip 50 may be attached to the antenna elements 10a, 10b e.g. by using anisotropically conductive adhesive.
Precise positioning of the contact elements 52a, 52b of the RFID chip with respect to the terminal parts 12a, 12b of the antenna elements 10a, 10b may be required in order to ensure consistent radio frequency performance.